The patterning of fine features for the production of electronic circuitry currently involves the use of photoresistive masking materials which are selectively dissolvable in solvents upon light exposure and followed by material evaporation. Such manufacturing methods exhibit a variety of shortcomings. Feature resolution is limited by the under-cutting of features by chemical dissolution which precludes distinct steps in the masking materials as well as in the final features. Fine features are also limited by the photon source dispersion and wavelength in the light exposure step. Furthermore, such processes require the use of large quantities of toxic and corrosive solvents.